6teen: The Next Generation (Pilot)
6teen: The Next Generation (Pilot) is the special one-hour television movie and pliot for the 6teen spin-off series. Plot/Part 1 The episode begins at the Galleria Mall twenty-two years into the future where we see everything high-tech such as hover elevators, robot guards, and other various things. There we see five teens hanging out at the Big Squeeze, a Help Wanted sign hanging in the background. We are then introduced to the kids of the 6teen gang, which are as follows: *Jake Copper: son of world famous snowboarder Jen Masterson and Drew Copper, who was at first the assistant to Jen's coach who she later fell for. He is currently working at the Big Squeeze, like Jen did but is getting an Interview to work at the penalty box like his mom worked. *Vanessa Williams: daughter of renowned musician Wyatt Williams and lawyer Sarah Empira; *Mark Lizowski: son of retired skate and surfboard champion and skate park owner Jude Lizowski and famous fashion critic Caitlin Cooke; *Vikki and Johnny Garcia: fraternal twins of champion hockey player Jonesy Garcia and top travel agent Nikki Wong. As they are prepare to find jobs in order to get some cash, they encounter a new guy who saw the "Help Wanted" at the big squeeze. As he walked up to the Big Lemon, Jake asked if he wanted something and the young man said that he wanted to know if the position is still hiring. When suddenly Big Steve (who is now much older and in a wheelchair) came to check up on Jake to see if he found someone to take his place and the new guy appears saying he could use the job. Big Steve told him that if he wants the job he must pass "THE BIG LEMON TEST" in which Jake and the others gasped upon hearing from it. At first Jake tried to convince Big Steve to let the new guy get a chance to back out but Big Steve said that once someone asks for this job, they must perform it and the new guy said he would do it and Steve gave him a big book (with 400 pages) and told him he has 2 days to study to get the job. After that the new guy wondered how boring the test would be and Jake said that it's the most hardest test ever, he barely passed when he took this job 13 months ago. Vanessa then asked the new guy his name but just before he was about to say his name, an elderly Ron the Rent-a-Cop appears, looking angry at the teens as he explain that in a few days he is retiring but he has someone in mind to take his place and then walked away. Mark then said that he couldn't believe that this guy is the same man who his father had run into a few times. Just then Vikki said that she got a job interview at a store and the other said they have to go too, but before that Johnny said he wishes the new guy good luck. After long 3 hours Johnny,Vikki,Mark and Vanessa are back in the big squeeze looking all nervous while Jake came with his new uniform, revealing to have gotten the job at the spot. As he wondered what happened to them, Vanessa told him that unlike him, they were waiting for the call as it turns out there were others who wanted the Job. Meanwhile at the next table they see the young guy as he was sleeping after reading the first 100 pages then Mark woke him up, which surpised him. The new guy asked Jake how this test even appeared because he thought that this job was just going to have a simple interview. Jake explained that 20 years after the previous employee quit, new people came but for some reason they couldn't make simple lemonade as the taste of the lemon beverages were horrible. So Steve created a test where the person who wanted the job must pass 2 out of 3 tests in order to found someone to understand how to make good lemon beverages. Jake said he barely passed the test. The New Guy said he needed this job because he needed the money in order to pay back his mom (turns out he spent $1,200 on her credit card) and if he doesn't pay her back, she'll consider sending him to boot camp. So while Jake had to go to his job at the penalty box, Vanessa,Mark,Johnny and Vikki decide to help him while waiting for their call back. We then cut to the penalty box where we see a 40 something year old Cory Halder (who sightly resembles his father, the Late Coach Halder) as he told Jake that he's now a proud player of the penalty box and told him that if he works hard, he must archive greatness like his Mother, as it turns out there is a shrine dedicated to Jen as she was an MVP of the Penalty Box and as Jake told him that he was up for the challenge and asked what the first job was. Cory then told him that his first job is to restock all of the bats,nets and clubs in order of heights. Back at the Squeeze Vanessa quizzed the new guy to see how much he knows, the first one is how many lemons does it take to make a gallon of lemonade and the new guy answered "6" but the correct answer is "3" Vikki then said how to make a Lemon Squeezie and the new guy answered it wrong. Just as Mark was about to answer he got a call back from the place he was interviewing and they said he got the job and to come to meet the boss in 10 minutes. Then all of a sudden, the others got their calls back and left the new guy as he's still studying for the test.. After another hour of study the new guy finished the 50 pages but still has over 200 left. Just then a nerd girl approach him and wondered what is he studying for and he told her to leave him alone as he has least the 48 hours to memorize this whole book to get the lemonade job. The Nerd girl revealed that nearly 2 years ago her older cousin tried to get this job but sadly didn't get it, all because he over-think too much and she said she can help him with the test as she took a look at the book and after 3 months of looking over it, she discover a way to help him pass and the new guy decide to take her up with that offer and she agreed to help him study for the next 2 days but after he get the job, she must do a favor for him, which he agreed to. Later that night the nerd girl arrived at the new guy's apartment with notes she has collected and help him study and she wondered where's his mom and he said his mom is out on a date with her 30th boyfriend and she and him began their study. After two straight days the new guy arrived at the mall and at the Big Lemon where Big Steve told him if he's ready and the new guy said he is and Big Steve told him the test begins now. The First is a written test where The New Guy has to fill out a 20 page booklet within 2 hours in pencil, and must has at least score an 75 or larger and Steve told him Jake scored an 85 when he took the test. After two hours The New guy finished and handed his booklet and Steve graded the test and the new guy scored a 100%, which Steve never saw before and the gang cheered for him. The Second test involves working on the job, The New guy has to make 30 orders of different Lemon Beverages to 30 random costumers with in 20 minutes and if he get just one order wrong, he failed the test. After making all 30 different lemon beverages and hand it to the costumers, it seem the new guy will pass the 2nd test, however it turns out he got one order wrong, a little boy asked for a Lemon-whip not a plain lemonade, which caused the new guy to failed the second test. The Third and final test is said to be the most difficult of all has no one has ever passed it (Jake manage to past the 1st and 2nd and didn't need to take the third one) In this test the new guy must deliver a large cup of cold lemonade from the big lemon to a clothing store on the 7th floor (which was added 10 years) and has to deliver it in less then 10 minutes and if he spill a single drop of lemonade or arrived at least one second later (which will involve a "No Drink, No Pay" policy that Big Steve hates but made to make business) he will failed the test, and the there are two rules to this test 1. no using the hover elevator or escalator but must travel by foot. 2. no help from shoppers. After hearing that The New guy made the big lemonade and begin the test. Has he stared his test, he encountered a few obsticoles on the way, such as a group of wild pre-teens, a few robot guards and even a runaway hover desk. But after making through them the new guy arrived at the store and with only 30 seconds left but just a girl pushed her boyfriend towards the new guy, causing him to throw the lemonade up in the air. In a slow motion scene the new guy manage to grab the cup and place in postion where the lemonade would have spilled and contain the whole thing, and place the cup on the desk to the customer, with only 5 seconds left which the Customer drank the lemonade and gave him the $3.50, thus making the new guy passed the final test and finally getting the job. As Jake,Vanessa,Mark,Johnny and Vikki celebrate that The New guy got the job, Jake suggest they head to the Big Lemon to get drinks. As they arrived Jake and the others are surprise that Jen,Wyatt,Jude,Catitlin,Jonesy and Nikki at the Big Squeeze and wondered why they are here. Jen revealed that tomorrow is their 25th anniversary of how they are became friends and what better way then to celebrate it at the Big Squeeze. Just then the Jake and the others introduce The New Guy to their parents and they asked what 's name his, but before he could give it up, a familiar (but hated) face apporach at the lemon; It was none other then Tricia, the gang's mortal enemy. When Caitilin wondered what's she doing here, The new guy walked up towards her and said "Hey Mom!" Which shocked both the gangs as they can't believe the New Guy is Tricia's Son. Part 2 As Jen and the other couldn't believe that not only did Tricia have a kid but is also married, which Tricia revealed that her rich husband is dead but instead of getting the forunate, it was all given to charity and Tricia was left with nothing more then $60,000 and had to live in a small two bed room apartment. This caused the old gang to laugh at her misery, after learning that their mortal enemy had her comeuppance. meanwhile when Tricia discovered that Sid had gotten a job at the big Lemon she told him he had to quit but Sid said he needed the job in order to pay her back. Caitlin wondered why he needed the money but as Sid was about to explain, Tricia interrupt him and Told him to quit. Just then Big Steve arrived and told Tricia that he can't quit because when he took the job he took a 3 month probation trial well if he quits wifoin the three months he can sue him for everything they have. frustrated Tricia agree to let Sid stay but only until he makes up for all the money he owes her. after she left Sid ask the old and new gang what is their order. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes